Richard Buchanan
|image= |name=Hoteye (true name Richard) |kanji=ホットアイ |romanji=''Hottoai'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Blue |hair=Orange |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= Obsession about money (formerly) |affiliation=None |previous affiliation=Oración Seis |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Dark Mage |team= |previous team=Light Team |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Oración Seis Guild (formerly) |marital status =Single |relatives=Wally Buchanen (younger brother) |education=Unknown |magic=Earth Magic Heaven's Eye |alias=Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes |manga debut=Chapter 134 |anime debut=Episode 34 (in Erza's flashback) |japanese voice=Kazuya Ichijō |english voice= }} Hoteye (or Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes), real name Richard, is a member of the Oración Seis, a dark guild composed of highly powerful mages whose goal is to find Nirvana, a destructive power that was sealed away long ago. Personality He seems to have an obsession with money, as well as a habit of ending his sentences with "Right?", and tends to preach out his own personal anecdotes (that were probably made on the spot) about money and riches to anyone within his vicinity, even in circumstances where it is obviously unnecessary, much to the chagrin of those present to hear him, including his own comrades. He is almost always seen holding a book close to him. The book he holds has the Jewel symbol on it, a possible reference to his obsession with money. Later, Nirvana changes his personality diametrically. He became a person full of love and goodness, which does not need the money and only wants to find his only brother, Wally. History Hoteye/Richard and his brother Wally Buchanan lost their parents very young and lived on cultivating potatoes. They were presumably captured by the cult of Zeref and forced to become slaves of the Tower of Heaven. Synopsis Oración Seis arc He, along with the other Oración Seis members, promptly defeat the alliance, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter, on their first meeting. Brain later assigns him to look for Nirvana with Angel and Cobra. Later, he runs into Jura Nekis, and they fight with their Earth-based magic. They are interrupted when they spot the pillar of light from Nirvana's unsealing and Jura is conflicted between fleeing to protect Nirvana and defeating Hoteye. Before he can decide, Hoteye's personality suddenly switches due to the effects of Nirvana's unsealing, which results in a sweet persona with no aggression, much to Jura's confusion and bewilderment. Nirvana changes his alignment from evil to good due to his previous ambiguity. He reveals that searching for his lost younger brother led to his obsession with money, as he believes it to be the only means of finding him. Hoteye proceeds to hug Jura and declares his wish to stop his comrades, the Oración Seis, and to teach them "the beauty of love". They are both later seen climbing up one of Nirvana's legs when its second stage is activated. The two encounter Lucy and Gray and Hoteye then explains that Nirvana was originally used to keep the power of Light and Dark in check and its creators never intended it to be used as magic. Before he could elaborate, Midnight attacks after realizing Hoteye's defection. Hoteye saved the group from the attack and battled Midnight while the group proceeded. Hoteye's unique eyesight gave him an advantage over Midnight, allowing Hoteye to overwhelm the younger mage. Midnight disappeared and defeated Hoteye using the same lacerating ability that felled Eve Thylm and Ren Akatsuki. His prayer was to see his brother for one last time. Since he was the last Oración Seis member to be defeated, Midnight became fully powered up and headed straight towards the king's room. Later, Hoteye saved both Natsu and Jellal from Nirvana before it collapsed on itself. In the aftermath of the battle, Hoteye was arrested by the newly reformed Magic Council, he accepted this as repentance for his past sins. Jura informed him he would take his quest of finding his brother and asked what his name was, and he told them his name was Wally Buchanen. An attendant Erza describes her encounter with Wally, a fellow former slave- Wally is safe and well, and the last time she heard from him, he was traveling around the continent. Hoteye falls to his knees and breaks into tears, thanking them.He is then formally arrested and led away by Lahar and the Magic Council Detention Corps Divison 4. Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: As an Oracion Seis member Hoteye possesses high levelled Earth Magic. His fighting capability is enough to fight Midnight for a short time. He also has eye-based magic Heaven's Eye. He can combine his two magic. Trivia * His name might be Richard Buchanan, considering his family relation with Wally Buchanan. * The original codename for Hoteye was suppose to be "Mister Eye" rather than Hoteye. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Oración Seis members